


Our Way Out

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Random & Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Leo and Vince are in a relationship, and live their life avoiding being caught.
Relationships: Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Kudos: 9





	Our Way Out

They were now both on the run. Life would never be easy but it would be happier – because they had each other. They slip by search parties easily until the search parties give up and move on. One day, it’s almost as if they were both free - free from police obligations and free from a criminal past. They can just be the two of them. Of course, they have good days and bad days. Good days consist of enjoying each other’s company and working odd jobs together, and always end in some nice bedroom fun. Bad days, well, bad days consist of either one of them waking up from a nightmare. Each nightmare is the same – the roof, the rain, the sirens – and a gun shot. The only difference each time is who gets shot. Sometimes Leo shoots Vince, sometimes Vince shoots Leo. It hurts both ways. But morning sun rays wipe away that moment from their minds and they continue to love each other.


End file.
